My Daddy Is My Hero
by xianbee
Summary: Kisah kehidupan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun serta anak-anak mereka. awalnya terlihat baik-baik saja. namun sejak datangnya Sehun kepada Baekhyun dengan alasan lelaki itu mencintai seorang wanita dari Cina, kehidupan keluarga Park terbilang genting dan sepertinya akan hancur. bagaimana akhir dari kisah mereka? akankah Sehun pergi dari kehidupan mereka dan membiarkan mereka hidup bahagia?


**My Daddy is My Hero**

Hidup berkeluarga adalah hal yang sangat diimpi-impikan semua orang terutama pasangan yang saling mencintai. Mereka berfikir bahwa hidup berkeluarga akan mengurangi masalah atau beban yang mereka hadapi. Namun, membangun kehidupan berkeluarga terutama bersama orang yang dicintai justru memancing banyak masalah. Hal itu bermaksud agar mereka saling mempertahankan apa yang mereka miliki dan tentunya melewati masalah tersebut secara bersama-sama.

 **My Daddy is My hero**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Park Chanhyun**

 **Park Jackson (UK)**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **Family**

 **Hurt**

 **Romance**

 **.**

 **-Xianbee present-**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

Siang itu di kediaman keluarga Park, tepatnyadi sebuah ayunan kayu yang terletak di halaman belakang kediaman Park, seorang wanita bertubuh mungil dan berparas cantik tengah mengelus perutnya yang telah membuncit. Mengapa perutnya membuncit? Oh sudah jelas. Wanita itu sedang mengandung anak dari suaminya.

"Baekhyun.. ini susu strawberry yang kau minta." Ucap seorang lelaki yang baru saja tiba di depan pintu halaman belakang. Lelaki itu mendekat dan memberikan segelas susu strawberry yang diminta oleh wanita yang tak lain adalah istrinya.

"Terima kasih Chan.." ujar wanita bernama Baekhyun kepada suaminya yang kini tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Baekhyun menerima gelas tersebut dari tangan suaminya.

"Umm Chan, dimana Chanhyun dan Jackson?"

Lelaki yang diketahui adalah suami dari Baekhyun bernama Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengambil tempat di samping Baekhyun istrinya yang kosong. Lelaki jangkung dan tampan itu merangkul bahu istrinya sambil menciumi puncak kepalanya dengan gemas.

"Chanhyun sedang bermain di rumah Kai, bersama dengan Kyungsoo tentunya. Sedangkan Jackson sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak di kamarnya."

Baekhyun bernafas lega. Ia meraih tangan besar Chanyeol dan meletakkannya di atas perutnya yang buncit.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menampakkan senyumnya yang mempesona kepada suaminya sendiri.

"Doakan aku chan—

— Agar aku bisa melahirkan anak ketiga kita dengan selamat."

Chanyeol mengulas senyumnya. Ia menarik kepala Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan wanita yang telah menjadi istrinya merasakan kehangatan dirinya.

"Ya Baek. Kau pasti bisa!"

* * *

Tetapi doa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sepertinya tidak terkabul. Baekhyun mengalami pendarahan parah dan harus menjalani operasi untuk mengeluarkan bayi yang ada dalam perutnya.

Suaminya –Chanyeol- menatap pintu ruang operasi dengan sendu. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Dan 1 hal yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu menyesal dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada Baekhyun.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

 _Chanyeol memasuki kediamannya dengan tergesa-gesa. Mengabaikan kedua anaknya yang memanggil namanya._

 _"_ _Ada apa Chanyeol?"_

 _Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2. Wajahnya menyiratkan raut kebingungan karena Chanyeol tampak terburu-buru dan... terlihat marah?_

 _Chanyeol berlari ke atas dan berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun. Lelaki yang tak lain adalah suaminya sendiri menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam. Sedangkan Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung._

 _"_ _Baek! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sehun hah?!"_

 _Chanyeol membentak Baekhyun. Dan sukses membuat wanita mungil itu tersentak._

 _"_ _Jawab aku Baek!"_

 _"_ _Aku tak menyangka kau berani melakukannya di belakangku Baek!"_

 _"_ _Chan..."_

 _"_ _Sehun mengirimkannya padaku! Apa maksudnya kau setuju bercerai denganku lalu menikah dengan lelaki brengsek itu hah?!"_

 _"_ _Chanyeol!"_

 _"_ _Apa?! Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku Baek?! Ya Tuhan... anak siapa yang tengah kau kandung saat ini Baek? Anakku... atau anak Seh—"_

 _"_ _Park Chanyeol hentikan!"_

 _Baekhyun berteriak keras di hadapan Chanyeol disertai dengan butiran-butiran air yang jatuh dari matanya lalu membasahi pipi gembulnya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ia tak menyangka Chanyeol menuduhnya hamil anak Sehun._

 _Baekhyun memang berkomitmen dengan Sehun. Tapi wanita itu tertipu! Ia mengira Sehun hanya menggunakan dirinya untuk membantu kasus percintaannya dengan Luhan. Tetapi apa? Bahkan sekarang Baekhyun tidak tahu tentang tujuan Sehun melakukan hal itu._

 _Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan hampir beranjak pergi sebelum Baekhyun menarik dan mencengkram lengan bajunya dengan kuat._

 _"_ _LEPAS!"_

 _Chanyeol berteriak seraya melepaskan cengkraman Baekhyun pada lengan bajunya. Namun sialnya, tubuh Baekhyun oleng, kakinya tak mampu menopang tubuh hamilnya. Sehingga..._

 _Brukkkk_

 _Brukkkk_

 _Brukkkkkk_

 _Brukkk_

 _"_ _Akkhhhh!"_

 _"_ _Baekhyun ummmaa!"_

 _"_ _Ueeee ummmaaa!"_

 _Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ia menatap tubuh istrinya yang terkulai di bawah tangga dengan darah yang mengalir dari bagian bawah tubuh Baekhyun._

 _"_ _Baekhyun!"_

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

Mind to review?

Aduh xianbee bukannya ngelanjutin IGY malah buat ff baru /digeplak readers

Haha gimana menurut kalian FF ini? tolong kasih saran ya (:

Review bener2 membantu xianbee untuk melanjutkan ff ini lohh /eak xD

Ayoyooo bagi yang penasaran buruan review :p

Bakal dilanjut kalau reviewnya sampai 50 aja deh (:

Thanks before~


End file.
